Bu Fang
Bu Fang''' is the Main Character in '''Gourmet of Another World. Appearance Young man. Plot '' In a fantasy world where martial artists can split mountains and creeks with a wave of their hand and break rivers with a kick, there exists a little restaurant like this. The restaurant isn’t large, but it is a place where countless apex existences will rush into. There, you can taste egg-fried rice made from phoenix eggs and dragon blood rice. There, you can drink strong wine brewed from vermillion fruit and water from the fountain of life. There, you can taste the barbecued meat of a ninth grade supreme beast sprinkled with black pepper. What? You want to abduct the chef? That’s not going to happen, because there’s a tenth grade divine beast, the Hellhound, lying at the entrance. Oh, that chef also has a robotic assistant that killed a ninth grade supreme being with a single hand and a group of crazy women whose stomachs were conquered. ''Personality Expressionless most of the time. It's hard to see him smile, so when he smile it's going to be one of the best moment in the novel (from early to middle part of the story). Always calm in any situation, can be seen on his face, even in dangerous situation, though at times no one knows in his heart is quite chaos. Doesn't like it when his close friends got bullied. Cultivation System Level: Talents : 1.Cooking Talent : 2.God of Cooking Overall Rating : Skills: 1.Meteor Cutting Knife Technique : 2.Big Dipper Carving Technique : - a special carving technique that requires true energy. The host needs to utilize true energy all the time while carving. Extreme care and precision needs to be taken during the carving in order to adhere true energy from the kitchen knife onto the surface of the dish. This would increase its vividness and achieve a dreamlike effect. The Big Dipper Carving Technique provides an exclusive magic array as well. Once the carving is completed, plating will increase the beauty of the dish." Tools : God of Cooking Set : By collecting all the Fragments of the God of Cooking set given in the rewards, they can be exchanged for the God of Cooking set from he system. Relationships : Apprentices Fang Fang Little Shop - Xiao Xiaolong, Yu Fu Cloud Mist Restaurant - Yang Meiji, Alchemist Enchantress An Sheng Allies -''' '' Xiao Yanyu - Has crush on owner Bu Great General Xiao Meng Father of Xiao Xiaolong, Xiao Yanyu, Xiao Yue Xiao Yue of the Void Sword Pavilion (Heart-rending Sword Monarch) Robotic Assistant of Fang Fang's Little Store - Whitey Blacky - Hellhound, expected to be Supreme Beast Emperor Ji Changfeng - Current Emperor of Light Wind Empire Ji Chengxue - Third Prince of the Light Wind Empire Jin Fugui, also known as Fatty Jin, was a famous nouveau riche in the imperial city. His family had monopoly over a crystal mine, so he was very rich. Ouyang Xiaoyi ''Enemy -'' Zhao Ruge - son of the Minister of the Left. Sun Qixiang Ji Chengan - First Prince of Light Wind Empire. Also conferred as Crown Prince. Ji Chengyu - Second Prince of Light Wind Empire. Also conferred as a king. '''''Cooking Methods : 1.Fish Tri-Cooking: is the three methods to cook fish: Lees Fish, Boiled Fish, and Fish Head Tofu Soup. The system will provide fresh ingredients for the host. Based on your current true energy level, freshwater and saltwater fish of the third grade are available. As true energy level increases, the grade of the fish provided will increase as well. 2.Nine Brewing Method : Elixir Cuisine : Elixirs with medicinal value are blended together with ingredients, which are rich in spirit energy, that also fulfill the requirements of being used in medicines. Special cooking techniques are used to process the elixir and ingredients to produce a medicinal cuisine that possesses color, smell, taste and healing capabilities # Sage Herb Phoenix Chicken Soup - Ch 44 Fang Fang's Little Store Recipe's & Menu Card : 1.Ordinary Egg-Fried Rice : The egg chosen is the first egg laid by the third grade spirit beast, Thunderstorm Pigeon, after its gestation. It contains a huge amount of spirit energy. Consumption increases the cultivation level of cultivators and there is a high chance of helping the cultivator to advance past their bottlenecks. The rice chosen is the Pearl Rice from the Southern Wastelands of the Light Wind Empire. It is rich in spirit energy and can only be harvested per annum. It is rich in substances beneficial to cultivation and is currently the royal tribute of the Light Wind Empire. The oil chosen is made from the fats of the Cangshan Boar, it is neither greasy nor muddy. The salt chosen is the Fine Sea Salt from the Southern Wastelands. 2.Improved version of Egg-Fried Rice : Improved version of Egg-Fried Rice: The egg used is the first egg laid by the fifth stage demonic beast, Deep Sea Foal Eagle. Due to the nourishment and impact by sea energy from the deep sea, the egg contains a rich amount of spirit energy. The rice used is the Wuchang Monarch Rice from the Southern Wastelands. Its grains are plump and it is full of nutrition's. It is chosen as the royal tribute to the emperor. 3.Stir-Fried Vegetables : These vegetables are wild Purple Ling Vegetables picked from the mid mountain area of Mount Tiandang. It has to receive sunlight for three hours and an hour of moisturizing from the mountain rain everyday. The soil needs to be watered with the water from the crater lake in Mount Tiandang. In order to preserve its vitality and nutrition's, it should be harvested early in the morning when the dew has not disappeared yet. 4.Dry-Mixed Noodles : 5.Lees Fish: The fish used is the third grade Ice Sea fish from the northern water regions of the Light Wind Empire. The fish itself is extremely cold, but the coldness would reduce significantly after cooking. When combined with the heat from the distillers grains, the hot and cold would mix together and create a contrasting effect The third grade Ice Sea Fish is a type of seawater fish caught in the northeastern waters of the Light Wind Empire. Its body radiates a blue glow, the meat contains cold energy and is also filled with spirit energy. It is an excellent ingredient. 6.Boiled Fish : 7.Fish-Head Tofu Soup: Third grade Thunder Silver Carp is a type of freshwater fish caught in the Southern Wasteland Great Lakes of the Light Wind Empire. It has a hefty head and plenty of flesh; the fish tastes refreshing with a slight prickling sensation. It is an excellent ingredient." "Ice-crystal Jadeite Tofu is made using the Exquisite Spirit Energy Soybeans from the northern parts of the Light Wind Empire. It is manually grinded and the manufacturing process is complicated. It is used as a royal tribute 8.Golden Shumai : The meat chosen is the tenderloin of the Flame Boar from the Wildlands. The meat is filled with rich spirit energy, and is fat but not greasy. It is an excellent meat ingredient. 9.Ice Heart Jade Urn Wine : The brewer's yeast is made in December and thawed in January. Then 15 Kg of the yeast, fifty liters of spirit spring water, and the high quality Dragon Blood Kaoliang—from the northern part of the Light Wind Empire—is used. Distill it once every three days, and once it has been distilled a total of three times, the wine is ready. 10.Sweet 'n' Sour Ribs : This pork comes from a fifth grade spirit beast that roams in Mount Tiandang, the Flying Cloud Boar. It was named for the white patches on its black fur that resembled clouds and its fast movement speed. The Flying Cloud Boar has strong and muscular thighs that taste terrible. However, the meat around the area of its spine is not only fresh and tender, but is filled with spirit energy as well. The quality of the meat is excellent. 11.Sage Herb Phoenix Chicken Soup : It is a soup cooked using the fifth grade spirit herb Heavenly Sage Herb from the Wildlands, the fifth grade spirit beast Blood Phoenix Chicken and numerous spirit herbs based on a strict proportion. This soup possesses life force recovery as well as blood and energy replenishment capabilities. The medicinal value is extremely high but there is a strict requirement regarding the proportion allocation of the spirit herbs. 12.Oyster Pancake : is a characteristic snack. It is made using rice milk, shredded radish, oyster, chopped onion, minced meat and various other ingredients. It is deep-fried using special methods. The taste is delicious and has a rich aftertaste and fragrance that lingers in your mouth." Menu Card : Note - One Crystal would be equivalent to a 1000 Gold Coins.